U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,673 issued Dec. 9, 1980 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses and claims a high speed packaging machine for loading primary articles through both ends of a sleeve type container. In this patent, the apparatus operates continuously without intermittent movement and is thus well adapted for high speed, high capacity operation.